


Disclosure

by Graysonsginger



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Catharsis, Dialogue Heavy, Experimental Style, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger
Summary: Artemis has two parallel conversations with Kaldur and M'gann in the aftermath of two secrets from season 3.
Kudos: 12





	Disclosure

Artemis stared at M’gann.

Artemis stared at Kaldur.

Artemis glanced down at the grass beneath her feet, nodding as if on instinct.

Artemis’s stare turned into a glare. She was furious with him, with those saddened, lonely eyes.

When she looked back up, she placed a gentle hand on M’gann’s shoulder. Her throat felt dry and tight, but her heart thumped evenly enough.

She pulled Kaldur into a fierce hug.

“I don’t care that you keep secrets from me.”

She had said to both of them. Once quietly, one firmly.

“I expect you to.” Both times a little forlornly.

Artemis bit her lip. It was hard to admit. Hard to think about. M’gann bit her lip too, remaining quiet to give Artemis space to think, to admit the truth.

Artemis pulled back and held Kaldur’s face in her hands, looking deep into his eyes, making sure he was looking back and knew she was telling the truth.

“And I understand why you did it.” She said to both.

“I was still hurting. Still out of the game... You didn’t want to rope me back in like last time...not after what happened. I get it.” Artemis wiped a tear from Kaldur’s cheek as she blinked away a few of her own.

Artemis leaned her forehead against Kaldur’s. "Stop expecting me to blame you. I never will. You're a good friend, Kaldur."

Artemis let her grip on M'gann's shoulder ground her, “I was hurting- no I was dangerous. I would’ve gone to Wotan or made a deal with the devil himself. I was ready to either raise the dead or become one.” 

M’gann’s eyes still revealed shame and anxiety. Artemis slid her hand from the Martian’s shoulder to lace their hands together. 

“Like Zatanna said, you used your powers to let me take control for myself...compared to the other times you were afraid of losing me, I’d call that growth.”

“I still should have told you.” They both said.

She looked them both in the eyes.

“You know, I’m _fine_ with secrets, long as there's good reason. I keep secrets too. I trust you to have good reasons.”

M'gann stared at Artemis.

Kaldur stared at Artemis.

Neither asked what secrets she kept. They trusted her too.

**Author's Note:**

> I experimented a lot, and it's midnight at time of writing this so I expect this to be potentially very confusing. I hope you liked it anyway! (Please note I didn't forget about Dick or Zatanna, I just think the convos wouldn't parallel as well).


End file.
